Tiger & Bunny 2da temporada
by Vega Botain
Summary: Por Marce chan y Vega. Nuestra propia visión de lo que podría ser la segunda temporada de Tiger and Bunny. Sigue los eventos de los episodios del Anime y retoma la historia tras el capítulo 25.


Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Por Marce chan y Vega. 2011.

Tiger and Bunny es propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Sternbild es todo menos una ciudad gris y aburrida, era un noche muy agitada, bullía de actividad, en la mente de todos los ciudadanos solo había una cosa en mente "Héroes". Hero TV haría un programa especial en vivo, se había mantenido en secreto de lo que trataría, pero la mayoría suponía que tenía que ver con el retorno del antiguo Rey de los Héroes, Barnaby Brooks Jr.<p>

No se hablaba de otra cosa en restaurantes, bares y en las salas de las casas de muchas familias; todas las televisiones estaban sintonizando la estación para no perderse ni un detalle, no importaba tener que ver los comerciales antes de que comenzara, muchos de ellos tenían imágenes de sus héroes preferidos en acción, así que eran bastante entretenidos de todas formas.

Algunas oficinas y fabricas incluso cerraron antes de su horario regular para permitir a sus empleados regresa a casa justo para el programa; podría decirse que en el horario estelar de la televisión, la gran Sternbild se paralizaba casi por completo, millones de ojos pendientes de lo que se anunciaba como la gran noticia de la temporada. Más de alguno aguanto la respiración cuando los logotipos de las grandes empresas de la ciudad comenzaron a aparecer en sus televisores.

La voz del conductor del programa se dejó oír por toda la ciudad haciendo que el silencio se hiciera más grande. "Bienvenidos una vez mas a Herooo TV!" dijo con su voz inconfundible y llena de ánimo, el que alguna vez había sido también un gran héroe.

"Esta noche tenemos muchas sorpresas para ustedes, será una velada inolvidable, así que no se despeguen del televisor mientras pasan los mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores" dijo al tiempo que entraban los comerciales, Agnes, la productora del programa había sido muy insistente al respecto de la publicidad, quería a todas esas empresas felices.

Gracias a sus increíbles resultados la temporada anterior, los ejecutivos de Apollon le habían dado libertad total para hacer y deshacer en el programa. Los únicos que habían temido por ello, habían sido los propios héroes, pero también el programa jamás había tenido tanto rating.

A todos los espectadores aquella pausa comercial les pareció la más larga y tortuosa que hubieran tenido que soportar. Cuando éstos al fin terminaron un escenario parcialmente oscurecido se fue iluminando, revelando la silueta de un héroe a la vez. El primero fue Sky High quien como todos sabían volvía a tener la puntuación más alta entre los héroes y retomando su titulo como rey saludó a las cámaras con grandes aspavientos.

No había mucha gente en Sternbild que pudiera decir que no adoraba a Sky High, no había un héroe mas comprometido con su trabajo y que a la vez fuera tan sencillo a pesar de ser el rey de los héroes. A su lado, la luz se encendió sobre la heroína más popular de la ciudad, Blue Rose, luciendo tan encantadora como siempre o quizás mas, ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

Muchos se sorprendieron cuando la luz enfocó a Dragon Kid, que en un año había superado su marca de las temporadas anteriores y su puntaje se acercaba peligrosamente a Blue Rose, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el comentario del narrador sobre su gran desempeño en esa temporada y que pronto tendría que dejar el sobrenombre de "Kid"

Tanto Blue Rose como el siguiente héroe en iluminarse hicieron un pequeño puchero ante el comentario. En el escenario se vio a Fire emblem saludar con una pose masculina que contrastaba con el pinta labios lila pálido que llevaba en los labios. Fire emblem no había dejado de hacer puntos, simplemente las otras chicas le habían estado ganando los arrestos últimamente

Con un poco de buena suerte y volvería a tomar el tercer lugar que le correspondía, aunque sabía que la competencia se volvería a poner feroz después de esa noche. Rock Bison hizo su mejor pose cuando el reflector le ilumino, tenía sentimientos encontrados esa noche y agradecía tener puesto su traje para evitar cualquier gesto que pudiera causarle problemas.

Origami Cyclone fue el siguiente en tener su lugar en los reflectores, en forma literal, esa era la parte más difícil para él, tener que permanecer en las sombras hasta que fuera su turno en lugar de colarse en las luces de los otros, pero no podía evitarse. Estrenó una de sus nuevas poses mientras el presentador decía sus logros de la temporada pasada; había sido una de sus mejores, ¡Incluso había atrapado a un par de maleantes! Eso sin contar las numerosas fotos en las que se había colado; si había recibido un par de quejas en su blog, pero sus jefes estaban más que contentos con su desempeño y había recibido un bono inesperado al hacer su primera captura en solitario. No se quejaba de estar en último sitio, tenía uno de los mejores sueldos de sus patrocinadores y sus tarjetas se vendían como pan caliente.

Finalmente cuando todos estuvieron enfrente del público el presentador dio paso al presidente de Apollon media, Alexander Lloyds, quien haría el anuncio oficial que todos estaban esperando.

Con la muerte de Albert Maverick los accionistas no habían dudado ni un poco en nombrar a Alexander Lloyds como el presidente de Apollon Media, este no era un orador carismático ni mucho menos, pero había estado repitiendo el discurso que daría desde hacia una semana, así que cuando los reflectores lo iluminaron por completo no trastabillo ni una sola vez.

Su voz sonó clara y firme y hasta un poco animosa mientras presentaba al regreso más sorprendente e inesperado de Hero TV, el primer dúo de superhéroes y por tanto el regreso a las ligas mayores de Barnaby Brooks Jr y Wild Tiger!

Apollon Media volvía a estar en la jugada con su mejor carta, Barnaby había sido el Rey de los Héroes, superando incluso la mejor marca de Mr Legend, eso haría subir los stocks de la compañía que había sufrido un revés espantoso en el mercado al saber que Maverick era un criminal.

Si hubiera sido por él habría anunciado solo el regreso triunfal de éste, pero Barnaby se había empeñado en que si no eran un dúo de nuevo, no volvería, así que solo puso buena cara al "héroe de un minuto" como se hacía llamar ahora Kotetsu

Sabía los incontables problemas que Wild Tiger traía consigo... eso sin contar las demandas por destrucción de propiedad ajena, pero no tenían más que perder. Había intentado con la liga menor de héroes, pero ninguno tenía ni la experiencia, ni el carisma... mucho menos la habilidad de Barnaby.

La gente se volvió loca ante el anuncio, aun las personas en sus salas se pusieron de pie, aquello era sin duda un gran regreso que muchos habían deseado ver, pero que había parecido imposible. Sin embargo había entre el público los que pensaban en que quizás todo el asunto de Hero TV era mas bien un show, ahora que se había descubierto la estafa de Maverick y las autoridades se estaban haciendo cargo de capturar a los maleantes que le habían ayudado en todo eso.

Muchos habían creído que al cortar la cabeza, la tasa de criminalidad de la ciudad bajaría dramáticamente, lo cual solo ocurrió los primeros meses del asesinato de Maverick por parte de Lunatic, pero al poco rato todo comenzó a retomar su "normalidad", algo que a más de algún ciudadano le preocupaba.

Al menos se había detenido un poco la escalada de tecnología y armas en los asaltos y secuestros, había estado llegando a niveles ridículos para una ciudad como Sternbild, pero ahora ya todos sabían los motivos.

Lloyds agradeció cuando los reflectores dejaron de iluminarlo por completo para centrarse en los dos héroes de Apollon Media y optó por retirarse, ahora le pasarían los micrófonos a Barnaby, se pasarían cortos comerciales, luego escenas de sus mejores actuaciones juntos y para cerrar una entrevista. La sonrisa ladina de Agnes al salir del escenario le hizo saber que los ratings era todo lo que ella esperaba, así que podría descansar tranquilo y mañana por la mañana su posición financiera despuntaría.

Solo esperaba no tener que tratar con el juez a primera hora de la mañana porque Wild Tiger hubiera destruido algo, el hombre se había mostrado bastante escéptico con respecto al regreso de los dos héroes. Yuri Petrov era un hombre callado y misterioso, le daban escalofríos de solo tener que soportar su mirada, así que agradeció que no estuviera ahí. Al menos no tenía que verlo con frecuencia y dejaría que Tiger san se hiciera cargo de las audiencias, aunque claro dejarlo ir solo sería perder mas dinero sin duda. Pero de momento estaría ocupado como para hacer algo.

El programa fue un éxito total y claro, toda la campaña publicitaria para el regreso de la pareja de héroes estaba ya en cada tienda de Sternbild a primera hora. Agnes iba a sacar todo el jugo que pudiera de ese programa para mayor felicidad de los empresarios. Para los héroes lo mejor había sido la cena de bienvenida que habían preparado para ellos ya fuera de los reflectores y los periodistas, finalmente tenían oportunidad de relajarse, unos mas que otros claro.

"No deberías de beber tanto..." Barnaby miró de reojo a su compañero de correrías que parecía que le haría competencia a Antonio en a ver quien tomaba más cervezas, se suponía que a partir de mañana tendrían que estar listos para la acción, suspiró al no tener respuesta y se encontró sonriendo por unos segundos antes de forzarse a parecer indiferente.

"¡Vamos Bunny, es noche de celebrar!" dijo con su voz demasiado alta y demasiado emotiva como siempre; simplemente no había ni una gota de madurez en ese hombre. "Ni siquiera he tomado tanto y esas legend cola ni siquiera cuentan!" Kotetsu palmeó el hombro de su compañero para ir a saludar al resto; tenía tanto que contarles a todos

"¿Es literal eso de héroe de un minuto?" Dijo Nathan colgándose del cuello de Kotetsu para luego guiñarle el ojo. Había tantas implicaciones en solo una inocente frase que el aludido no contestó de inmediato y agradeció que no todos entendieran aquello.

"Nunca cambias Nathan" terminó diciéndole con una risa nerviosa mientras se zafaba del abrazo con el pretexto de ir a saludar a Antonio, el buen Antonio que presumía sus músculos sin mucho éxito. "¿Como en los viejos tiempos eh?" le dijo levantando su cerveza, aunque la reacción de Antonio no fue ni la mitad de lo que Kotetsu hubiera deseado. Se sentó a un lado suyo esperando poder sacar algo de platica, los otros le habían mareado ya con sus cosas y necesitaba algo de paz.

Antonio levantó su tarro, tenía sus propios problemas aunque no iba a admitirlos en ningún momento pronto. Era un año mayor que Tiger y se preguntaba si sus poderes también declinarían; lo que si era seguro es que ya no rendía tanto en el gimnasio como antes.

No estaba en el fondo de la tabla solo porque a Origami parecía importarle más aparecer en cuanta fotografía pudiera que en hacer puntos y claro ahora con el regreso de Barnaby y de Wild Tiger la competencia sería aún más reñida. No es que no le gustara que Tiger y Bunny estuvieran de regreso, porque la verdad era que se llevaba bien con ambos, sobre todo con el primero, pero aun así, su propia carrera tenía sus altibajos y ahora estaba en un bajo. "Tenemos que ir a tomar un trago tu y yo uno de estos días" le dijo a Kotetsu, quizás le pudiera decir como había superado lo de sus poderes.

No sabía ni como tratar el tema, así que agradeció mentalmente a Karina que llegara en ese momento para regañar a Kotetsu por... ya ni sabia que cosa. Se empinó lo que quedaba de su cerveza y miró como su amigo era arrastrado al otro lado del lugar.

Kotetsu se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras Karina lo regañaba por algo que ni él mismo recordaba haber hecho, solo para luego, tras cerciorarse que nadie la miraba darle un "presente" de bienvenida y luego enojarse cuando le dijera algo al respecto. Las adolescentes eran sin duda incomprensibles para él. Su propia hija prácticamente lo había corrido de su casa, había dejado de ser papa querido y admirado en cosa de meses y ahí estaba regresando al trabajo, al único trabajo que sabia hacer aunque ahora sus poderes duraran poco más del minuto.

Era riesgoso si, pero finalmente estaba cumpliendo una promesa que había hecho y no estaba tan mal, solo tenía que aprovechar ese minuto lo mas posible; hasta ahora no lo había estado haciendo tan mal en la segunda liga, claro que ahí la presión era mucho menor, esperaba no ser una gran carga para Bunny ahora. Con un suspiro le sacudió el cabello a Pao lin para saludarla y platicar un poco... y bueno quizás no sentir tanta nostalgia de su casa y su propia hija cuando un sonido familiar llamó su atención. Todos los comunicadores sonaron al unísono, vaya que el trabajo nunca terminaba, ni siquiera tenía un día de regreso a las grandes ligas.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada y escuchó a Barnaby llamándolo del otro lado del salón "Vamos, Kotetsu san" ya se dirigía a la puerta con su actitud desenfadada. No le sorprendió ver el camión de Apollon Media ahí afuera, al parecer el Dr. Saito se había movilizado y sus trajes estaban ahí. El aludido estaba afuera esperando, al parecer el asunto era realmente importante, por la expresividad de sus gestos, no había tenido oportunidad de ponerse el megáfono.

Tiger tuvo que pegar su oreja a la boca del mecánico, de otra forma solo oía un leve susurro. "Tienen que darse prisa, es un asunto urgente, sus trajes y las motos están adentro, los necesitarán" Ignoró la mirada de 'sobre todo tu', que le dedicaron antes de correr adentro.

No hubo demasiada información sobre el asunto durante el camino, salvo algo de un ataque. Cuando llegaron a la zona en cuestión se dieron cuenta de porque les habían interrumpido en plena cena de bienvenida, el edificio del Departamento de Justicia se mantenía apenas en pie: ostentaba muchas cuarteaduras y daño estructural que en cualquier momento lo harían venirse abajo. "Es una suerte que sea de noche... no hay trabajadores que rescatar" dijo Barnaby, por más que revisaba

¿Cómo se podría haber dañado ese edificio? No encontraba explicación lógica, lo primero que pensó era una bomba, pero no había fuego ni humo ni nada parecido.

"Revisaré que no quede nadie adentro" dijo Tiger y comenzó a correr hacia el edificio pero Barnaby lo detuvo. "Espera; el edificio podría colapsarse en cualquier momento" dijo presionando un botón en su casco para activar las imágenes de calor; aunque ya Tiger le gritaba que con mas razón tenía que entrar y no había tiempo que perder

Sky High sobrevoló el edificio y se quedó suspendido a mitad del aire, había algo ahí en el techo, lo sobrevoló un par de veces para tratar de ver que era; no se quiso posar sobre él porque parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Nadie vio su cara de incredulidad bajo su máscara.

Wild Tiger ya estaba dentro del edificio pese a los reniego de Bunny, su visor no le había mostrado ningún cuerpo humano pero decidió que era mejor seguirlo, antes de que fuera a quedar ahí atrapado.

Sky High tuvo problemas en despegar la vista de la señal en el techo para ir a revisar por los grandes agujeros donde antes hubo ventanas, nadie había escuchado una explosión, y no había demasiadas cosas de valor en ese lugar, que él supiera. Keith solo había ido un par de veces en toda su vida, la primera cuando se registró como héroe, la segunda en el bochornoso incidente de la pared... Blue Rose comenzó a levantar muros de hielo alrededor del edificio, para al menos controlar los escombros que caerían. Fuera de eso no habría mucho más que hacer.

Kotetsu no encontró a nadie en el interior, pero algo le llamó la atención; había visitado el lugar en incontables ocasiones y siempre estaba lleno de papeles, archivos computadoras; y el lugar ahora parecía... haber sido saqueado. Los archiveros estaban todos con las gavetas abiertas, no había papeles por todos lados y no estaban las computadoras. Ni una sola. Aquello era muy extraño. "Salgamos de aquí" una mano en su hombro lo jaló rumbo a la salida; pero ya era tarde, todo comenzó a desplomarse a su alrededor

"El Señor Wild Tiger sigue ahí!" escuchó Rock Bison que fue el ultimo en llegar a la zona... sonrío a medias, bien ahí tendría que ir a salvarle el pellejo a ese gato viejo. Solo tendría que aguantar lo mas posible esas vigas de la entrada, así se sentiría útil.

Sostuvo las vigas mientras Blue Rose se encargaba de congelar lo más posible de la entrada, pero el edificio iba a terminar por caer todo completo, estaba increíblemente dañado; Barnaby activó sus poderes arrastrando a Kotetsu consigo, siempre con su irresponsabilidad. Odiaba usar sus poderes así, pero agradeció haberlo hecho, pues apenas pisara la calle todo aquello se vino abajo, nunca había presenciado una demolición tan limpia y perfecta hasta ahora.

Sky High bajo en ese momento, se acercó a él, pero se notaba que no sabía ni como empezar.

"¿Pasa algo?" le tuvo que preguntar luego de verlo dudar por un minuto entero. Aun así éste miró primero a Tiger y terminó por decirle que no era nada, que solo quería preguntarles si estaban bien, y luego le pidió a Kotetsu si podía acompañarlo un minuto. La discreción no era precisamente lo suyo. Arrugó la frente, aquello no le sonaba nada bien.

Kotetsu solo suspiró y se dejó guiar lejos de Bunny, no sabía que se traía Keith entre manos, pero no podía ser nada bueno. "¿Les hacía falta eh?" le dijo a éste luego de darle una palmada para romper la tensión. Barnaby decidió mirar los escombros, le sorprendía lo fácil que se destruían a su toque y no precisamente por su poder Next.

"Wild Tiger san... hay algo que debo decirle, es algo muy malo" comenzó Keith algo nervioso. Se aseguró de que Barnaby estuviera mirando a otro lado y luego continuó "Vi el signo de Ouroboros en el techo del edificio... estoy seguro que lo vi, antes que todo cayera"

"¿Que?" Kotetsu había esperado cualquier tipo de cosa, menos eso... inconscientemente miró a Barnaby, no quería que fuera a tener algún acceso de furia, no justo ahora que había regresado a ser héroe nuevamente. Si era una broma era de muy mal gusto, pero Keith no era en realidad muy dado a bromear, de hecho no entendía la mayoría de las bromas. Ambos se giraron lentamente a ver las ruinas del edificio. Lo que fuera que hubiera visto en el techo, estaba ahora totalmente hecho escombros, igual que cualquier evidencia en el interior.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Soy Kotetsu, el miembro de Tiger and Bunny que le gusta planchar! ¿Qué? ¿El signo de Ouroboros estaba en el techo del edificio de Justicia? Bunny no se tomará muy bien la noticia, ¿quién es ese que nos está atacando? ¡No te lo pierdas! "No smo.. ke.. n... argh!"<em>

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fanfic, sabemos que difícilmente será la mitad de genial que la serie original, que es increíblemente buena, pero nos encantaría escuchar su opinion :)<p> 


End file.
